


let's reach the emptyness

by noxanplum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, harry est un bébé, harry étudie les langues, ils sont juste tout les deux, louis est curieux, louis fait des études de psychologie, personne ne meurt!, que ce soit par son trait de caractère que par sa passion, zayn est mentionné mais n'apparaît pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxanplum/pseuds/noxanplum
Summary: Depuis l'adolescence,  Louis n'a qu'une obsession : la mort. Il se pose des questions, fait des recherches, en bref se passionne pour ce phénomène. Et puis, Harry fait son apparition. Il ne révolutionne pas les idées de Louis, mais il est là, c'est le soleil de Louis, et c'est tout ce qui compte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cet os l'année dernière, en mars. Je me souviens que je l'ai écris d'une traite et que j'étais à ce moment-là chez ma grand mère. Je me souviens que j'ai mis un moment avant de percevoir ses appels pour venir à table, et qu'elle a du venir toquer à ma porte et me demander si j'allais bien. Et j'allais bien ! J'étais juste inspirée -- chose qui m'arrive peu, malheureusement.   
> Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment ai-je trouvé cette idée... J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est un peu curieux ! Et, bien que ce soit bien moins axé sur la comédie que Falling On the Hill, c'est quand même bien (je crois?). Lisez C:
> 
> Bonne lecture~  
> x Jaime

L'idée de mourir est née petit à petit. J'avais peut-être quinze ans, quand cette étrange idée a effleuré pour la première fois mon esprit. Il n'y avait pas eu un événement en particulier qui m'y poussait, mais je sentais une force qui me commandait de sauter le pas. Je n'étais pas malheureux, je n'étais pas triste, pas dépressif: au contraire, la vie me souriait assez. J'avais de bons résultats scolaires, je me sentais bien dans ma peau, je m'entendais bien avec ma famille et j'avais des amis. Rien d'anormal. Je pense que j'en étais seulement curieux. Je me posais les questions habituelles d'un gosse: comment un bébé naît, comment les avions volent, et la question de la mort est ainsi apparue naturellement. Je suis même allé demander à ma mère comment on mourrait. « Le cœur s'arrête, et c'est tout. » C'était tout ? Le « tout » n'avait pas tassé ce sentiment d'inachevé, de fascination naissante, au contraire, il l'avait accentué. Mais je ne me suis pas tué. 

Au lieu de mourir pour expérimenter la mort, je me suis lancé dans de longues recherches assidues. J'allais au début à la bibliothèque du lycée, puis dans celle de la ville – plus grande, plus intéressante –, en passant par internet, les films, les documentaires, les témoignages. Les livres romançaient, les articles de journaux étaient pauvres, les films édulcoraient, les documentaires n'allaient qu'en surface. Les témoignages étaient larmoyants. Aussi, quand la sœur du mari à ma tante est décédée, et que ma mère n'avait pourtant pas prévu d'aller à l'enterrement, je décidai de m'y rendre. « Je veux voir comment c'est ». Ma mère a arqué un sourcil, et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Je lui ai assuré que oui, très bien, mais que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'y conduire. J'y suis finalement allé avec ma tante. J'avais dix-sept ans. On demanda la raison de ma présence, alors que ma mère n'était en aucun cas proche de cette femme, et je me suis tus, conscient qu'on ne comprendrait de toute évidence pas. Ce jour-là, il faisait plutôt beau, nous étions en mars, et les larmes des proches ne purent pas se confondre avec la pluie – la métaphore bateau des livres: « la pluie de leurs larmes », dans un sens c'est beau, dans un autre, ça l'est trop. Je sentais une atmosphère lourde et maussade, très négative, très triste. Beaucoup pleurait, d'autres tentaient de se réconforter. « Toutes mes condoléances » fusaient. Rien de bien intéressant, en soit, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'attendait qu'une chose: que le corps soit descendu dans son « lit de mort ». Les livres disaient « lit mortuaire » et, pour une fois, j'aimai cette métaphore. C'était beau, sans trop mentir.

Le prête lut ce que je devinai être un extrait de la bible, d'un air grave. Quelques proches parlèrent, leurs paroles entrecoupées par des sanglots. Comme dans les témoignages, l'enterrement était un événement triste et larmoyant. Et puis, le moment tant attendu: le cercueil qu'on lève, et qu'on descend dans le trou béant. « La mort, c'est un grand vide. Un trou et rien autour » les paroles de cet auteur français me frappèrent à ce moment-là. On ne parlait pas directement de la mort, mais de ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Et quelque part, ça m'intriguait plus encore. Ainsi, la mort, silencieuse qu'elle était, avait un impact si grand ? Elle ne concernait en réalité pas seulement une personne, mais tout un cercle de personnes. Je prendrai complètement conscience de ce fait-là des années après. A dix-sept ans, voir la disparation à tout jamais d'une femme qu'on ne connaît pas ne touchait pas, quand bien même celui-ci aurait un grand cœur, ou serait passionné par la mort. 

Après cet enterrement, mes recherches se firent plus ciblées. Jusque là je me penchais seulement sur la mort en général, à présent, je cherchais les conséquences de la mort. Je repensai à la citation de François Caradec « La mort, c'est un grand vide. » Une phrase tant dénuée de sens pouvait être grande en nuance. C'était là, la beauté de la mort. La mort était magique. La mort était un événement grand ; ainsi, était-ce la raison pour laquelle on la fêtait ? « Pourquoi les enterrements ? C'est un hommage, simplement. » Les mots de ma mère était comme la mort: il me laissait sur ma faim, et j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus encore, toujours plus. Ce n'était pas assez. Je trouvai sur internet un japonais, Muraki Murakami, qui dit « Et nous, nous devons saluer cette disparition avec respect. » Ainsi, les enterrements étaient un hommage respectueux ? 

Je cherchai le synonyme d'enterrement, je tombai sur, entre autres, « abandon ». Je nageai dans l'incompréhension. J'entamai ainsi des études en psychologie qui me passionnèrent. 

La mort emporta ma petite sœur un jeudi 28 juin. On décida de « saluer respectueusement sa disparation » le 1 juillet. C'est au milieu de nos proches habillés sombrement, au milieu du discours du prête neutre, que je levai les yeux au ciel pour retenir mes larmes. C'est quand on descendit le cercueil dans son lit mortuaire que je compris réellement ce qu'était l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas seulement une cérémonie visant l'hommage. C'était aussi pour nous le moment de lui dire un dernier au revoir. Étrangement, étant humain sûrement, c'est à cet instant où le vide s'ouvrit dans mon cœur, ce « grand vide » de Caradec. Je pleurai longtemps ce jour-là. 

• • •

« **Si j'étais psychologue, je dirai que tu es dépressif.** » 

Vingt deux ans. Avant dernière année de mes études où j'excellais admirablement. Ma mère en parlait fièrement durant les repas de famille, alors que je restais silencieux. Si j'avais ce bon niveau, ce n'était dû qu'à ma passion pour la psychologie, et non pas à mon « sérieux à toute épreuve, sa combativité », comme disait ma mère. Mais j'étais content de mon chemin, alors je ne la reprenait jamais. J'étais d'ailleurs de nature bavarde, aussi j'aimais pimenter un peu plus ses récits avec des anecdotes. 

J'aimais lire à l'air libre quand les beaux jours naissaient, c'est ainsi sans surprise que je me trouvais adossé à un arbre, affalé sur l'herbe, quand on m'adressa la parole. La surprise, cependant, était qu'on m'adressa la parole en fait. J'avais des amis, bien sûr, mais en général, à l'université, on ne venait pas vers moi. Je n'en étais pas triste, je m'en étais en quelque sorte habitué et j'avais utilisé ces moments de solitude à bon escient. 

Je relevai la tête de mon livre. Un gamin, qui me sembla bien plus jeune que moi, était penché et me regardait curieusement. J'arquai un sourcil. 

« **Mais je ne suis pas psychologue, je ne peux donc rien avancer** », il ajouta. « **En effet, je ne suis pas dépressif… ?** » Il sourit, et s'assit en face de moi. « **Harry. Je suis Harry.** » « **Louis.** » « **Je sais.** » L'arc de mon sourcil s'accentua. « **Tu sais ?** » Il hocha la tête, tout fier qu'il était. Il ressemblait en quelque sorte à un enfant dans un corps immense d'homme. C'en était troublant, et déstabilisant. « **Ton ami, hm, Zayn ? Il est avec moi en anglais. Il m'a dit que tu étais Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Tu étudies la psychologie.** » Je roulai mes yeux. « **Je n'ai donc pas de secret pour toi.** » Néanmoins, je pris note de parler à Zayn, un de ces jours. Le sourire amusé qu'afficha Harry dévoilèrent deux fossettes qui creusèrent ses joues. « **Je ne dirais pas ça.** » « **Ah.** » « **Je fais des études de langues, au fait.** » Deuxième « **Ah.** » L'idiot gloussa. « **Zayn m'a dit que tu étais bavard, m'aurait-il menti ?** » Je souris en coin. « **Je ne suis pas bavard quand il est question d'un inconnu qui vient troubler ma lecture, pour me dire que j'ai l'air d'un dépressif.** » Son sourire tomba et un air coupable prit place sur son visage. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour se relever. « **Je suis désolé.** » Je roulai une nouvelle fois mes yeux, mauvaise habitude prise au fil des années. « **Bien sûr. Et donc, pourquoi ai-je l'air d'un dépressif, Harry ?** » Il haussa les épaules, et désigna mon livre. « **Le titre. “Le dernier jour d'un condamné”, ça fait un peu dépressif, non ? Attends, c'est du Hugo ?** » Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et une rougeur vint orner ses joues. « **Désolé, j'aurais dû deviner. J'aime bien cet auteur pourtant.** » Je fermai l'ouvrage et lui sourit. « **Ça arrive même aux meilleurs, t'en fais pas.** » « **Insinuerais-tu que je suis le meilleur ?** » « **Le meilleur, où ? Tout est relatif, Harry.** » « **Si Zayn ne m'avait pas dit que tu étudiais la psychologie, je l'aurais sûrement deviné seul.** » Je fronçai les sourcils. « **La psychologie et la philosophie sont deux thématiques différentes.** » « **Oh, donc tu es un philosophe psychologue. Ça marche tout aussi bien.** » Je pouffai. Ce garçon avait une répartie intéressante.

C'est ainsi que je fis la rencontre de Harry, indirectement par le biais de Zayn. Quand je lui en avait parlé plus tard, il s'était éclaté de rire, et, à défaut de comprendre, j'en suis revenu à mes recherches. Zayn n'était au courant de rien. Nous étions amis depuis le collège, mais nous n'étions pas du genre à échanger nos slips. Cependant, j'étais censé être ignorant qu'il se droguait, aussi, je suppose qu'il était plus ou moins au courant pour mon “obsession”. Je n'étais pas idiot. Je faisais des études en psychologie, et quand bien même il est impossible de se comprendre soi-même, je savais que ma fascination pour la mort n'était pas moins une obsession. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Je vivais pour elle. N'était-ce pas paradoxal, de vivre pour la mort? Pourtant, c'était le cas : si je m'étais orienté vers la psychologie, c'était pour elle.

Le bilan de mes recherches sur les conséquences la mort se sont finalement résumés à la citation de Caradec « La mort, c'est un grand vide. Un trou, et rien autour ». J'en ai conclus que la première partie faisait référence à la mort en elle-même. L'auteur la définit. La seconde partie, cependant, parlait des conséquences, du « Et après ? ». Dans le livre de John Green, le célèbre “Nos étoiles contraires”, j'avais trouvé quelque chose de similaire à cela: un auteur qui arrête subitement son roman, en pleine phrase. Quand la protagoniste de Green s'en outre et demande à le voir, le type lui répond que quand sa fille est morte, une partie de lui-même l'est aussi. Ce passage m'avait marqué. Le « Et après », le « Un trou, et rien autour », c'étaient, comme j'en avais déduis quelques années auparavant, les proches et l'impact que laissait la mort. La mort était un arrière goût amer qu'on garde un long moment, une sensation qui restera peut-être pas pour toujours mais presque. 

« **Définis moi la mort.** » 

Je posai une colle à Harry, bien des semaines et des mois après notre rencontre. Nous étions en septembre, je débutais ma dernière année, et nous buvions dans un café. Nous étions devenus très proches. Il s'était révélé attachant et très humain. En fait, il était mon opposé, dans les idées, et cela m'attirait beaucoup à lui. Harry était optimiste, positif. Je n'étais pas négatif, mais rien qu'être pratiquement amoureux de la mort était plutôt sombre. Aussi, quand je lui posai cette question, alors qu'elle ne rentrait pas du tout dans notre précédent sujet de discussion, il fronça les sourcils. 

« **Hm. C'est quand on dort pour toujours ?** » Je le regardai, blasé, et par ce regard, je suppose qu'il en comprit mon exaspération. C'était mignon, mais c'était une question sérieuse. C'était la première fois que je parlais de la mort à quelqu'un. Il se reprit et recommença: « Le cœur s'arrête. On ne voit plus, n'entend plus, ne sent plus et… on ne pense plus. C'est le vide. Mais pas comme une pièce vide tu vois ? C'est un vide qui te coupe la respiration. Il n'y a… plus rien. Le coeur ne bat plus. Tu es froid. Tu es mort. » Je lui souris. J'aimais comment il expliquait les choses. « **Toi qui aime la littérature, tu connais François Caradec? Un auteur français, du XXe siècle ?** » Il secoua négativement la tête. « **Il a un jour dit “La mort, c'est un grand vide. Un trou et rien autour.”** » « **C'est très beau.** » « **Surtout très juste. Comme tu l'as dit, la mort, c'est un vide. Qu'il soit grand ou petit ne fait en fait pas de différence, quoiqu'il en soit c'est un vide. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour la définir, je pense.** » « **Le mot vide serait presque de trop, si j'en suis ton résonnement.** » Je souris, dents de sortie. « **Exactement !** » Harry avait prit l'habitude de mes questions un peu alambiquées et sorties de nul part, aussi il y répondait sans se prendre la tête. J'aimais son honnêteté et sa maladresse. J'ai repris: « **Tu t'es déjà posé des questions sur la mort, Harry ?** » Il haussa les épaules. « **Comme tout le monde je suppose. Qu'est-ce que ça fait quand on meurt, ou qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ?** » « **Parfaitement. C'est une autre question ça: quand on meurt, est-ce que quelque chose suit ? Notre esprit s'arrête-t-il simplement ? Ou est-ce qu'il y aurait, je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ferait que notre âme se recycle ?** » Harry rit. « **Tu parles de l'esprit comme si c'était un objet ! Je ne crois pas à ses histoires. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Tes pensées s'arrêtent. Ton sang ne circule plus, alors bien sûr ton cerveau ne peut plus fonctionner. Je pense que ça s'arrête là. Certains se plaisent à dire que ton âme va au paradis, en enfer, ou encore va se planter dans un autre corps.** » Je haussai les épaules. « **On se réconforte en pensant ça. Mais, si tu passes par la science, c'est un peu impossible.** »

C'est ainsi que Harry alimenta ma fascination pour la mort. Elle avait de multiples facettes, finalement ! Bien plus que je ne l'aurais deviné à mes quinze petits balais. Je commençai mes recherches une fois seul, quelques jours plus tard. Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Cette fois-ci, je tombai sur les légendes, les faux ragots de quartiers sur les fantômes, les âmes en colère, qui errent dans les cimetières. Cela m'exaspéra en premier lieu, puis je m'en intéressai un peu plus. Les fantômes n'étaient qu'un mythe, mais ma professeur de latin du lycée nous répétait souvent « S'ils ont fait passer des lois contre l'adultères, c'était qu'il y en avait. » Si j'en suivais ses leçons de morales, les fantômes partaient d'une source vraie. Plus ou moins. J'avais beau partir d'un bon fond, optimiste et tout ce que vous voulez, je n'arrivai pas à croire aux fantômes, ni aux mythes du style « Je suis mort, puis je suis revenu à la vie. Et j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait après la mort. » C'était poétiquement parlant possible, scientifiquement parlant impossible.

Octobre de ma dernière année, vingt trois ans. J'étais penché sur un livre de cours, bronzant au soleil, quand une ombre se projeta sur mes pages. Je relevai les yeux et je vis Harry s'asseoir en face de moi. Je lui souris. « **Hey, toi.** » Il me rendit mon sourire. « **Coucou. Dis moi, je pensais, on pourrait aller au cinéma ce soir ? Ça te dirait ?** » Cela faisait un moment, depuis notre rencontre en fait, que j'avais remarqué que Harry flirtait avec moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire j'allais en son sens. « **Pourquoi je sens que tu veux me faire voir une comédie à l'eau de rose, hm ?**  » « **Même pas. C'est un dessin animé. Tu sais, Miyazaki, je t'en avais parlé une fois !**  » Je hochai la tête. « **Ouais le japonais. “Louis, tu comprends pas. J'aime vraiment, genre, vraiment ce type. Il fait des chefs d’œuvres et – ”** » Harry m'arrêta dans mon imitation de lui en me frappant. « **Hey. Je parle même pas si lentement.** » « **Si. T'aimes bien prendre vingt cinq chemins avant de me sortir un truc bateau. Je suis sûr que tu peux me faire trois pages pour me raconter ton chemin entre ta salle de cours et ici.** » Il pouffa nerveusement. « **Pas faux.** » Ce que j'omis de dire était que je trouvais ça mignon. « **Et donc, tu viens avec moi ce soir ?** » Je hochai la tête. « **Pas de problème mon beau.** » Il sourit, se releva et m'embrassa la joue. « **J'vais en cours. A ce soir !** » 

Mes études en psychologie m'apprirent à analyser, c'est peut-être ce qui a contribué à mes recherches sur la mort. C'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dressé une liste mentale de Harry. Il était un garçon que j'appréciais réellement, et il m'arrivait de prendre de longues heures pour seulement penser à lui, comme je le faisais avec la mort. La mort était en quelque sorte réservée à la nuit, et Harry au jour. Elle était la lune, Harry le soleil – je mettais sur le compte de mes études mon nouveau côté romantique et poétique. Toujours est-il que j'avais à présent une liste non exhaustive sur lui, des informations de bases jusqu'aux plus intimes. Il avait eu en février vingt ans, avait une grande sœur, et faisait des études linguistiques car il rêvait de voyager, de parler une autre langue. « Savoir parler plusieurs langues différentes, c'est comme si tu contrôlais quelque chose. Tu vas dans un pays, et tu n'es pas décontenancé par la langue, car tu l'as connais déjà. Tu connais sa culture, son histoire. Tu contrôles ton savoir, c'est chouette. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, car il fallait tout de même donner du temps à soi-même pour apprendre une langue couramment, mais quelque part, je pense qu'il était au courant. Il était ouvertement gay, aimait la littérature française, les films d'animations et les dessins animés, ses maîtres suprêmes étaient Finn et Jake (« **Connais pas** » Quand j'avais dit ça à Harry, il s'était étouffé avec sa salive. « **Tu connais pas Adventure Time ? Mon gars, faut sortir de tes livres des fois**  ». On avait ainsi fait une session rattrapage sur deux jours), il était incroyablement optimiste, pas très sûr de lui. Il me faisait parfois penser à une fille, toujours à se plaindre que ses cheveux étaient moches. Aujourd'hui il ne le fait plus et se contente de les attacher en chignon s'ils tombent devant ses yeux. 

En bref, j'en savais autant sur Harry que sur la mort, alors que je côtoyais cette dernière depuis l'adolescence et Harry depuis à peine un an. Visiblement, la première était plus mystérieuse que mon ami (c'est un peu logique, finalement). 

• • •

Tout le monde connaît la légende de Narcisse, plus ou moins. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui, un jour, voit son reflet dans l'eau d'un lac et, se trouvant si beau, tombe amoureux de son physique. Narcisse meurt torturé par la réalité qu'il ne pourra jamais plonger dans son reflet, ni se toucher ou quoi que ce soit. Il est bien connu également que certains génies soient morts à cause de leur génie, frappé par le fait que tout le monde va mourir un jour. 

C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi un soir de janvier. Une prise de conscience. J'étais sur mon canapé, devant un film, quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais mieux comprendre la mort qu'en mourant. Aussi, je n'ai pas perdu de temps, je me suis levé, n'ai même pas pris le temps de mettre une veste, et suis sorti en pull dehors. Si je devais mourir, je voulais le faire dehors, en plein air, dans le vent, qu'il soit glacial ou pas. Il y avait près de mon appartement un pont. Il n'était pas bien haut, mais l'eau ne coulait plus en contrebat. Aussi, si je tombais, je me briserais sûrement tous les os, et mourrais instantanément. Je ne voulais pas mourir lentement, non par lâcheté, mais parce que ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Je me suis ainsi installé sur le bord du pont qui n'était pas très fréquenté. Je me suis mis debout et j'ai senti le vent qui soufflait, qui me poussait dans le vide. Le vide. Nouvelle métaphore que je comprenais alors que j'étais si proche de tomber. La fiction disait qu'au moment de mourir, nous voyions notre vie en image passer rapidement devant nos yeux. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que la nuit qui me tendait les bras et le froid anglais. J'ai fermé les yeux et comme pour m'endormir, j'ai fais le vide. Je n'avais pas dit au revoir à Harry. Je m'en voulais un peu, mais j'allais mourir, et j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien après, aussi j'ignorais ce sentiment d'inachevé. Je me souvins de la réponse de ma mère quand la première fois je lui avais demandé ce qu'était la mort « Le coeur s'arrête, et c'est tout. » J'avais eu ce même sentiment d'inachevé. J'ai secoué la tête. Faire le vide dans sa tête. Le vide. Ce mot revenait, s'apparentait totalement à la mort. La mort était le vide. Je m'étais d'ailleurs fais la réflexion quelques années plus tôt sur la citation de Caradec « Une phrase tant dénuée de sens pouvait être grande en nuance. » Parfaitement. 

La mort était le vide. 

Avais-je tant besoin de mourir, de ressentir ce vide, pour le comprendre totalement ? N'avais-je pas le temps ? Pouvais-je seulement mourir comme tout le monde, et vivre ma vie avant si possible ? Je décidai que si. 

Au bord de la mort qui me tendait ses bras, je tournai le dos et descendit de mon perchoir. Je suis rentré à mon appartement, appelé Harry et le lui ai tout raconté. Évidemment, il s'est empressé de me rejoindre et m'étreindre étroitement. J'ai pensé à l'impact, l'impact qu'aurait eu ma mort sur Harry, et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé sur le moment. D'avoir été égoïste. J'aurais sauté, sans lui dire adieu, sans lui expliquer. Et Harry était Harry et encore aujourd'hui, des années après, alors que je suis dans notre lit depuis quelques heures à coucher sur papier cette expérience, il ne m'en a pas voulu. 

La conclusion que j'apporte à cette fascination, que dis-je, obsession pour la mort, est qu'elle est puissante, et qu'elle gagnera un jour. Si elle ne m'a pas eu ce jour-là sur le pont, elle m'aura un jour. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore proche, aussi je suis tranquille.


End file.
